Living In A Disney World: The Beginning
by DisneyGurl
Summary: Four Teenagers must learn to get along in order to protect themselves from Disney Evil. But why are the Disney Villains after the girls?
1. The Picnic

In a field near the park Sassy, Chance, Shadow, and their master Tony were waiting. Tony looked around bored. "Sassy are you sure this is where the picnic is?" Sassy nodded. "Positive! They said so themselves!" "Well they need to hurry! Food…need…Food!" Chance exclaimed running around in circles. "Oh Chance you'll live" Sassy said. "Yea, but for how long?" Chance retorted. Sassy sighed exasperatedly.   
  
A young girl around the age of 16 walked up to Sassy. "Hello Sassy." She said petting her. "Hi guys." She said smiling at Tony and the dogs. "Hiya Mandy!" Sassy purred. "You got any food? Chance is cryin like a puppy." "HEY!" Chance exclaimed. Shadow watched them and snickered. Mandy smiled. "Sure, I have food." she said showing the picnic basket she was holding. "The thing is, should Chance get any?" She said giggling. Belle walked up to the group holding a book and her basket. "Hello everyone. May I join you?" she asked. Mandy looked up and smiled. "Sure! Everyone's invited." "Great. I brought some muffins if anyone wants some." Belle replied. Chance looked at Belle's basket. "Fooooood." Sassy sighed. "Great. His mind is warped." Belle laughed and handed Chance a couple of muffins. "Here ya go" Chance started in quickly on the muffins. "Chance you aren't an American Bulldog. You are a Swedish Pork." Sassy sighed. "That was….weird Sas." Shadow said looking at her. "I can't help it! I'm hungry too! I can't think straight!" she said in defense.   
  
Delbert Doppler and Amelia walked towards the group. "Good day everyone!" called Doppler. "Hello Mandy. Aww what cute dogs!" Amelia exclaimed hugging Shadow. Belle smiled. "Hello. Want a muffin?" Mandy smiled and put her picnic basket down and sat in the grass. Megara appeared pulling a boy after her. "Megara! I don't understand why we HAD to come to this thing……" he said noticing Mandy. "Oh Boy……" Meg ignored him. "Hi Mandy. Hi everyone." Sassy jumped into Mandy's lap and purred. Mandy looked down at Sassy, ignoring Randy. "Hi Meg." she said.  
  
Chance started to eat some cookies he conveniently found in a picnic basket while Meg blinked and watched him. Sassy looked at Chance. "Uh Chance…I don't think we are supposed to eat those yet." Chance ignored her and continued eating. "He's a lean mean eating machine that won't be so lean when he's done!" Sassy exclaimed pointing to Chance.   
  
Pam was walking home when she noticed her new neighbor out checking his mail. "Hi" she said to him. He looked up at her. "Hello" he replied. Pam smiled. "I don't think I've ever introduced myself. I'm Pamela, but everyone calls me Pam." she said. "I'm Hercules" he replied. "What do you do?" Pam asked. "Well, I spend most of my time saving people and fighting monsters, and I'm a personal trainer." he said smiling. "Wow" Pam said. "What do you do?" Hercules asked. "I'm an actress and singer, and I work part time for an orphanage." Pam replied. "That's nice" Hercules said. "Well, It was nice meeting you Hercules." "It was nice meeting you as well." he replied. "Bye" Pam called walking into her house.  
  
Back at the Picnic, Jim landed his solar surfer. His girlfriend Jen jumped off. "Hi everyone! Sorry we're late.." She said looking over to Jim as if to say 'It's his fault.' "Sorry..I just had to put a new motor on it. At least we made it" Jim said. "True." Jen said. Mandy smiled. "Hi Jen! Hi Jim." Randy looked at Jim. "Hey Jim. What's up? The girls make you come too?" Mandy and Meg glared at Randy. "Well Uh…" Jim stuttered, looking at Jen. "Of Course I wanted to come.." Then he whispered to Randy, "Yea of course she made me." Jen put her hands on her waist. Jim leaned over and kissed her so she wouldn't get mad. Randy nodded. "Thought So" Mandy shook her head. "Huh. You'd think these boys would like picnics with all the food around." she said. Meg nodded. Randy looked at Mandy. "Yea? I didn't have to come. I did for the food, but after we eat I'm gone." he said. "Wanna Bet?" Meg asked him. Jim looked at Jen, who still seemed mad. "Aww come on Jen. I'm here aren't I?" he asked. Jen sighed. "Yes, you are." Jim nodded. "Good, now let's enjoy this"   
  
Mandy, Jen and Meg started to unpack the food. Randy sat by Jim. "Remind me why we let a bunch of girls boss us around." Jim looked at him. "Because I don't want to lose my girl." he replied. Randy sighed. "Ok, let me rephrase that. Why am I here?" "For the food" Jim responded. Mandy rolled her eyes. Jen threw some grapes at Jim. "Knock it off Jim." Jim looked at Jen, then whispered to Randy, "Now Remind Me why I'm still with her." Jen heard, but pretended like she heard nothing, continuing to help the girls. Randy blinked. "Lets see..cuz you love her maybe?" Doppler walked over to Jim and Randy. "Hello Jim. You know, you should be more appreciative of the fairer sex." he said. Amelia rolled her eyes. 


	2. Trouble Begins

Pam suddenly remembered something. "Oh the picnic! I forgot!" She cried picking up the cheesecake she made. She ran out of the house. "Hi again." Herc said looking up. "Hi" Pam said. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Hercules asked. "Well our neighborhood is having a picnic today..hey..you wanna come with me?" she asked. Hercules nodded. "Sure, I have nothing else to do" They started walking towards the park. "So how do you like it here so far?" Pam asked. "It's really nice here. The people are great." he replied. Pam nodded. "Yea, they are" They walked in silence for a few minutes then arrived at the park. "Sorry I'm late everyone! But I brought cheesecake. Oh, and this is my neighbor Hercules" Pam said smiling. Mandy smiled. "Hi Pam. Hi Hercules."  
  
Simba walked up to join them. "Cheesecake? Sounds great!" Belle smiled. "It seemed all us girls had dessert on the mind." Doppler nodded. "But that sounds fine to me!"  
  
Pam sat down in the grass near Jim and Randy. "Come on Hercules, take a load off." Hercules sat down as someone put their hands over Pam's eyes. "Guess who?" she asked. Pam thought for a moment, then said, "Penny?" Penny looked at her. "How'd you know?" Pam smiled. "Lucky guess. So they let you come?" Penny nodded. "Yes, but you have to take me back later." she said sitting down and petting Simba. Simba purred and licked Penny's face like an overgrown cat.  
  
Jim had been thinking about what Randy had said and replied, "Sure, that could be why MOST of the time" Randy shrugged. "So you fight. It's a normal couple thing.." He glared at Meg. "But when you fight all the time it's bad." "Jim I'm surprised! That girl is the best thing that's happened to you in awhile! You should be a little more sparing, er caring." Doppler said. Jim looked at him. "Are you sure doc?" Jen looked around, trying not to notice anything. Amelia bonked Jim on the head. "Jim Hawkins cut that out right now!" Jim rubbed his head. "Ouch! What was that for?!" "Your own good! You are being a big jerk!" Amelia replied. "No, just to prove you have a hard head, as all males do." Sassy said. "Hey!" Chance said. Randy snickered quietly. Megara hit him on the head. "Don't you start too." Mandy came to Jen's defense. "Don't listen to him Jen. He's having a guy moment." She said glaring at Jim. Jim glared back at her. "Alright, everyone just lay off will ya?" Randy elbowed him. "I wouldn't get HER mad." he said pointing to Mandy. "She can really throw a punch..I learned that yesterday." he finished rubbing his arm. Belle looked at them. "Ok everyone, stop fighting. Let's play volleyball." she said. "That's it. I'm out of here!" Jim called. He got onto his solar surfer and flew off. "Well I could care less!" Jen called. She took off the necklace Jim gave her and threw it to the ground. "Ok. I'm up for some volleyball!" she said. Mandy sighed and picked up the necklace un-noticed and put it in her pocket. Jim stopped behind a tree, and watched the others. "I'm up for a game" Hercules said. "Me too." called Pam standing up. "Count me in! Come on Delbert." Amelia said. "No thanks. I'll sit this one out." he said. Meg pulled Randy to his feet. "We are playing." "Megara leave me alone would ya?" Randy whined. "Aw buck up Randy. It's just a game. What could go wrong?"  
  
Shadow walked under the tree and looked up at Jim. "What's wrong? You can tell me." Jim looked down, startled. "What? Woah!" He yelled falling out of the tree, landing on the ground. Randy looked at Chance. "THAT could happen." "Oh Randy. You can't fall out of a tree playing volleyball." Chance laughed. Doppler looked at Jim, who had landed beside him. "Jim! Jim my boy are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" Jim blinked. "Uh…3" "Uh..That's close enough..you should be right as drain…errr..rain." Doppler said. "That's a long way to fall.." Herc pointed out. "Yea..I hope he's ok." Pam said.   
  
"Well…we better go. I have to get Penny back to the orphanage…" Pam said. "I have to go too. It's been fun" said Hercules. Pam picked up Penny and they walked away. "Um…I was wondering. I need someone to show me around town. Would you do it?" asked Herc. "Sure! Lemme just drop Penny off." Pam replied. When they got to the orphanage Pam put Penny down. "Bye Miss Pam. Thank you." Penny said wandering back inside. "Bye Penny." Pam called. "Alright. Now I'll show you around." Pam said to Hercules.  
  
Mandy kneeled beside Jim. "You ok?" "I…uh..yea.. I think so." he said. Jen watched from a distance, debating whether to go over there. Mandy smiled innocently. "Good.." She slapped him. "What were you doing up there?!?" Randy flinched. "I warned him about that…" "Ouch! I uh…….my board got caught in the tree..I was trying to get it out." Jim said. "I don't believe that" Mandy said to him. "Ok ok, I was spying." Jim said. "Thought so…" Mandy stated. "Sorry Jim.." Shadow said. "That must have hurt.." Belle said. "What? Falling out of the tree or Mandy hitting him?" Randy asked. "Both!" Belle laughed. "I think I'd rather fall out of the tree." Randy said. Mandy whacked him. "Be quiet!" she hissed. "Ow.." he said. "Thank you." she said innocently. Belle laughed. "You guys are too cute together!" Randy and Mandy looked at Belle. "WHAT?!" they cried. Belle laughed. "What did you mean by that Belle?" Mandy asked.  
  
Pam had shown Hercules around and noticed the others were still in the park. "Lets go back." she said. Herc nodded and they walked over to the others. "Hi Everyone. You ok Jim?" she asked. "Yea…but my head sorta hurts." he replied. Mandy smiled weakly. "Sorry Jim..it's uh…habit?" she said. "Yea right." Randy muttered. Mandy glared at him. Jen sat under a tree and took out some paper and a pencil and started to write. Jim glanced over at her. Herc looked at Jim. "Well I hope everything turns out okay. See ya later guys." "Yea, ditto!" Pam said. "Thanks." Jim said to them. Hercules and Pam left to go home. Jim sighed thinking to himself. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn? Is it that hard to come over and ask how I'm doing? Well if that's the way she wants it…' "Jen! Come over here! I would go over there but it's a little painful to get up!" he called. Jen didn't hear him and continued writing. Jim sighed. "Oh no..not again. Every time she picks up that pencil she is in another world until she puts it down. Why can't she just stick to dancing and singing and not add on writing?" Meg sat down by Jen. "What are you writing?" she asked. Sassy sat by Jen and swiped her pencil. "Hey you have someone talking to you!" she called. "Oh just a story.." Jen said, noticing her pencil was gone. "Sassy..now give me back the pencil." she said. Mandy sat down by them. "Story about what Jen?" Jen shrugged. "Nothing much. Just a regular fairytale. Except this time the hero and heroine don't have it so easy…" she said. Sassy looked up at Jen. "I took your pencil cuz someone is trying to talk to you." she said pointing to Jim. "Well that someone can forget about me" Jen replied. "Why?" Sassy asked. "Because I don't want to talk to him." Jen said taking back her pencil. Mandy looked at Belle. "Now Belle, what did you mean earlier?" she asked. "I just meant you two are cute together…you'd make a good couple." Belle replied. "Oh." Mandy said. Then Belle's statement registered in her and Randy's minds. "WHAT?!" they yelled. Sassy started to bat at Jen's pencil. Jen giggled and tried to write. The cat reached over to bat the pencil and tumbled into Jen's lap. "Oopsies!" the cat said. Jim smiled and got up. Mandy looked up suddenly. "Smoke??? A Fire!" she yelped. "It looks like it's coming from Pam's place!" she jumped up and started running towards Pam's home. "Mandy wait!" Randy called after her. Jim looked up and followed Mandy and Randy towards the house. Jen picked up Sassy and followed. 


	3. Fires And Fighting

Hercules looked up from his training. "I smell fire…" he ran out of his house and looked around. "Oh no!" He ran into Pam's house and tried to find her. When he did, he picked her up and brought her outside, lying her in the grass as a fire truck pulled up. Mandy ran up, followed by Randy and Meg. "Hercules! What happened?" she asked. "How did this start?" Jim asked. "I dunno…" Jen replied. Chance walked up to them. "Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" he asked. "As if the saying 'Where's The Fire' Ever applied to you…" Sassy said. "Is she alright?" Mandy asked. "I dunno…" Sassy replied. Pam slowly woke up coughing. "Wha..What happened?" she asked. "Are you ok? What happened?" asked Mandy. "God slow down Mandy! Give her some time!" Randy yelled. "Yeah!" Sassy agreed. Mandy glared at Randy, and he glared back. "Meow! Don't start fighting!" Sassy exclaimed. "That won't stop them.." Meg said sighing. Jen put Sassy down and watched. Mandy tackled Randy and they started fighting. Jen stepped between them. "Stop it you two!" she said. "Move it Jen!" Randy whined. "No! Not till you make up" Jen said. "Then you'll be staying there for awhile." Randy informed her. "Then I guess I will be staying here for awhile." Jen replied. Mandy glared. "I'd just let them fight." Meg said to Jen. "Nah..I'll stay here.." Jen said. "Suit yourself. But you'll be there for awhile." Meg said. "Oh well…" Jen replied. "Why are you trying to keep them from fighting? It's normal for them" Meg asked. "Cause I am.." Jen replied. "Ok." Meg said looking over Jen's shoulder. "But it didn't work." Randy had gone around Jen and was now fighting with Mandy again. "Argh.." Jen mumbled breaking them up again. "She just don't get it…" Meg said. "Does she ever?" Jim replied. "I dunno you tell me.." Meg said. "Well, as long as I have known her, no." he replied. "thought so. She should just let them fight" Meg said. "But she never gets the hint.." Jim said. "Give her the hint!" replied Meg. "And how am I supposed to do that, she won't even speak to me?" he asked her.   
  
Pam smiled at Hercules. "You saved my life..thanks." she said. "No problem…You inhaled a lot of smoke...you may have to go to the hospital." he replied. "I'll be ok." She said. She started coughing. "Maybe not.." she finished. "Well thank goodness your okay Pam!" Doppler said.  
  
"Yeah well lets get you to the doctors just in case! Herc you wanna carry her?" Amelia asked. "Then while she recooperates we can all help rebuild her house!" Simba exclaimed. "That's a fantastic idea!" Doppler said. "But Doc, your not exactly um..well handy, I mean your handy when it comes to books, Astrophysics and Kissin..but Handy man work and you don't mix!" Amelia said. "Well I never!" he said crossing his arms and walking off. "Why walk when we can drive? It would be faster." Pam said. "That's true! Um..'scuse me guys I gotta go after Delbert! Feel better Pam!" Amelia called running after Doppler. "I better go too..bye everyone!" Simba called, and he bounded home. Hercules went to the backyard and got Pegasus and flew him to the front yard. He helped Pam on then flew into the air. "Bye everyone!" he called and they flew towards the hospital.  
  
"I hope she'll be ok…" Mandy said. Randy nodded. Meg sighed. "Well, that fight's over." she said. "Oh good…now I can sit down." Jen said moving to the side and sitting under a tree. "What now?" Meg asked. " We could go to the hospital to check on Pam." Mandy said. "For once you have a good idea." Randy replied. "Why you…" Mandy said glaring. They started fighting again. Meg rolled her eyes. "Not again..I give up." Jen said. "Good…she's staying out of it." Jim said. "James Hawkins!" Jen yelled. "Ooh the whole name. Anyway, I told you you'd forget Jen." Meg said. "Forget what?" asked Jen. "Forget helping them. It wont work." Meg replied. "Oh.." Jen said. "Well you see them over there. Do you think it would work? She asked. "Maybe…" Jen answered. Meg threw up her hands and looked at Jim. "She's hopeless." she said. "What gave you the first hint?" asked Jim. Randy pulled Mandy's arm behind her. "ow ok ok you win!" she yelped. "Haha. You surrender huh? I won't make it that easy" he said. "I have a good mind to knock you out." she hissed. "ha! How?" he asked. "Like this.." she said pulling out of his grasp and smacking him. "Ow.." he said falling over. Meg glanced at him. Mandy kneeled down beside him. "So I win?" she asked innocently. He nodded. Mandy smiled. "told you I would." 


End file.
